


Real High Romance

by oncomingstormoforeos



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, its on youtube, korean reality series, real high romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstormoforeos/pseuds/oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: Rewriting of the 20-episode series 'Real High Romance' of the couple Song Jihyo x Kim Jihoon.





	1. I want to see a different side to you

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watched “Real High Romance” on YouTube with the extra clips as well showing them post-season and I don’t think that the ‘Support Couple’ otherwise known as Kim Jihoon and Song Jihyo deserved an actual shot. 
> 
> I’m rewriting the Jihyo x Jinkyung date since I don’t really think that it was worth having such a cute ship when they don’t have any moments after because Jihoon asks Jihyo out and Jinkyung asks Chaeyoon out.
> 
> Since I’m having Jihyo ask Jihoon out, I’ll have Chaeyoon take Jinkyung out and Daeun take Kangjoo out since the love triangle’s in full swing and Kangjoo deserves a fighting chance!

All the girl’s phones in their shared room vibrated, signaling a ‘Kakao Talk’ from the producers of the show. 

Producer: Today, the girls will be asking the guys out on a date. Ask the person you want to go on a date with now!

The girls lined up in a row, putting on makeup and getting dressed up.

[Who will the girls choose to ask out?}

\- ten minutes pass -

[It’s finally time to ask the boys out. Who will Daeun ask out today?}

“Kangjoo, can you come out?”

{Selfie Cam (Kangjoo): “I thought she might be asking me out because she felt bad. To be honest, I was really nervous…because I like her so much. But I was glad when Daeun knocked on the door and asked ‘Kangjoo, come out here.’”}

“Do you want to go on a date with me today?” Daeun asked, shyly chuckling as she tried looking directly in his eyes. “What do you think?”

“I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“There’s a place I really want to go to. Will you go here with me?”

“Have you already decided?”

“Yes, I have. I already planned it.”

“Are you going to dress like this today?” Kangjoo tried flirting, looking her up and down.

Daeun blushed, nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“It’s pretty.” Kangjoo smiled softly.

“Are you going to dress to match?” Daeun joked but was shocked when Kangjoo nodded seriously.

“Okay, go in and get dressed. I’ll be waiting for you,” Daeun said, slightly flustered at how bold he was being and rushed back inside.

[Who will Jihyo’s heart desire?]

“Jihoon-ah?” Jihyo asked, knocking on the boy’s room door.

“Yes?” Jihoon looked up, his glasses cutely perched on his face. “Who is it?”

{Selfie Cam (Jihyo): “I was originally going to choose Jinkyung but I had fun drinking with Jihoon yesterday. If I were to go on another date with him, where I chose where we would go, I’m curious to see what kind of personality he would have towards it and what kind of charms he secretly has.}

Jihyo smiled shyly as Jihoon stepped out the room, still in his gray sweatshirt and sweatpants, his glasses framing his eyes cutely. She wondered why, despite going drinking yesterday, she felt nervous with him.

“The girls are allowed to choose who they want to go on a date with. I picked you as my date,” Jihyo explained and Jihoon smiled.  
“Really?” Jihoon asked, trying to stop the smile from breaking out. He could see Jihyo’s fidgeting hands as she nodded and knew she was nervous which made him happy. 

“Are you good at rollerskating?” Jihyo asked as she looked up at him.

“I’m okay. I might ask to hold your hand so I don’t fall.” Jihoon tried flirting and Jihyo chuckled, blushing a little.

“Okay, then let’s go rollerskating today.” Jihyo smiled. “Okay, then go get ready and I’ll see you later.” 

“See you later,” Jihoon was now full-on grinning. He didn’t really care if Jihyo could tell how happy he was. Maybe she was as happy as him.

[They finally start their heart-pounding date]

{Jihyo’s fashion: black beret, white shirt under a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and white Converse sneakers. Jihoon’s fashion: black and red plaid sweater, watch on the wrist, black pants, and black sneakers.}

Jihoon chuckled as he watched Jihyo try to put the blue and orange roller-skates on without falling. He held each boot in place, helping her put her feet in.

It was Jihyo’s turn to help as she put on his hand covers and knee braces. Jihoon felt his cheekbone’s rising as he kept on glancing at her.

“You’re going to put them all on for me?” Jihoon teased and Jihyo playfully nodded.

As they began skating around and trying not to fall over, Jihoon decided to be brave and take Jihyo’s hand, claiming he was going to fall.

“Even if you weren’t going to fall, I would still hold your hands.” Jihyo shyly confessed as they went around the rink slowly.

It was Jihoon’s turn to blush and be embarrassed. He had expected Jihyo to be the one blushing on the date the whole time, not the other way around.

“Why did you pick me as your date?” Jihoon asked, trying not to show how happy he was. He almost did an out-loud cheer when Jihyo made it so their fingers were entwined.

{Selfie Cam (Jihoon): The time I spent with Jihyo at the rink, it was so exciting, and I had so much fun. She even entwined our fingers when we held hands. I felt butterflies because she was always by my side.}

“Why did I pick you?”

“I was really curious. We went on the date yesterday so I assumed you would choose someone else like the new guy Jinkyung,”

“The reason I chose you is…First, I wanted to see if you liked being as active as me. Second, I think it’s just because I wanted to go on another date with you,” Jihyo explained.

{Selfie Cam (Jihyo): I was wondering if I made the wrong decision and that he didn’t like the date choice or even yesterday’s date so it would be too awkward, but it was fun. He’s very playful and got all shy when we held hands. He’s a lot more fun than I thought.}

\- skip to them on the trampoline -

“Are you taking a photo right now?” Jihyo asked as Jihoon took out his phone, leaning against the back of the trampoline.

“Yes,” Jihoon smiled.

“But I’m like this right now. And my hair’s messed up from bouncing,” Jihyo tried to quickly fix her hair, touching up her bangs.

“Pretty,” Jihoon kept on repeating as he got closer, taking more photos. “It came out really well. I think you’d be really surprised,”


	2. Where is your heart going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking games and confessions.

“Oh? You guys are back~” Chaeyoon noticed the pair first as they used the sliding door to walk into the kitchen where everyone else was seated and talking. The others couldn’t help but notice that, while they had taken a few sips when drinking, the blush on both their cheeks wasn’t from alcohol.

“What did you guys do? Let’s hear,” Joohyuk asked.

“We rode rollerskates and went jumping on a trampoline. Then, while eating, we talked a lot.”

“It must’ve been fun~” Chaeyoon pouted.

“Jihoon, you’re smiling a lot while talking.” Kangjoo teased him softly and Jihoon chuckled. He touched his face shyly and blushed.

[Girls go away to freshen up]

“I want to hear how your date went,” Kangjoo looked towards where Jihoon sat.

“It was fun. When we were rollerskating, we held hands and entwined and our fingers. She’s very mature and calm. She even let me wear the ring she always wears,” Jihoon gushed to his new friends. He touched the ring and the three other boys smiled.

A new Kakao Talk came in as the group was all drinking and talking later.

Producer: How were your dates? Confess your love to the one who gave you sweet time with anonymity! 

Jihoon (to Jihyo): To the one with J in their name, it was really fun holding hands. If available, I promise to take you out for a really fun date next time!

Jihyo (to Jihoon): I hope, at the end of the trip, you tell me how you feel and we walk forward hand-in-hand again.


	3. I hope you think of me when your eyes close too

All the guy’s phones in their shared room vibrated, signaling a ‘Kakao Talk’ from the producers of the show. 

Producer: Today, the boys will be asking the girls out on a date instead. Ask the person you have feelings for on Kakao Talk with a place to meet and see if she will get the hint it’s you!

\- - -

[Jihoon’s exciting date with Jihyo]

Jihoon's fashion: blue jacket, white shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Jihyo's fashion: beige coat, purple shirt, blue jeans, and beige heels.

The pair bowed as they sat down in the shop, side by side with their knees slightly touching under the table. Jihyo wondered what he had planned for the day.

“Your boyfriend prepared everything for you,” The shop lady said with a smile and the pair smiled shyly, looking at her then at each other.

The pair got to work, smiling every few minutes and looking at each other. They inspected each bottle’s scent to see what would match their idea of their date.

[Selfie Cam (Jihyo): We had time to think about which scents would suit the other person. I really liked it. Jihoon tried to so hard to make a good perfume that suits me. It was more active than the first date but less active than the second date. It was in-between and I enjoyed that.}

“Do you want to see your perfume?” Jihoon asked later when they sat down to get some tea, trying to hide his excitement as he held the camera. 

“It’s so pretty,” Jihyo touched the flower decoration Jihoon had made on the box softly. She took out the bottle and took off the cap, smelling it and spraying it on her wrists before rubbing it on.   
“Do you like it?”

“Yes, it smells very good.” 

Jihoon smelled the perfume she had gotten him, enjoying how much detail she had put into the flower decoration. The smell was so him and more manly than he had thought.

When they got back that night to get ready for the Show Party the producers had planned, Jihoon took his phone and set his lock screen to a picture of Jihyo he had taken of her eating pizza.


	4. Do you want to go out with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and train tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute.

{Selfie Cam (Jihoon): Ah…time flew. Just a little more…I wish we had one or two more days left. I thought about it a lot.}

{Selfie Cam (Jihyo): I thought hard this morning. Focusing on what I feel. About what I want to say to someone.}

\- skip to the train station -

Jihyo shyly smiled when she saw Jihoon nervously shuffling his feet around, obviously waiting for her. She wondered if he was worried she wouldn’t show up or that she had someone else she asked.

“Jihoon-ah~” Jihyo shouted as she quickly made her way towards him, slapping his shoulder. Jihoon’s ear-splitting grin was enough to say he was just as happy to see her. “Ready to go to Seoul?”

“Yes,” Jihoon nodded, grinning as he took her hand and the two walked off into the train station, fingers entwined and two grins on their faces.

\- skip to after party -

“Raise your hand if you became a couple with someone from the show!” Kangjoo smirked, looking towards the group.

Jinkyung and Chaeyoon raised their hands, blushing. So did Joohyuk and Daeun who both remembered the horror movie they went to.

The biggest reaction was Jihoon and Jihyo raising their hands, revealing their entwined fingers.


End file.
